1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door and, more specifically, to a door with a self retaining knob for accessing a storage compartment in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interior of a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, typically includes a storage compartment or bin having a door, which pivots to provide access to the interior of the storage compartment. The door may include a knob or handle to assist a user in opening the storage compartment door.
In the past, the knob or handle was attached to the door using a fastening means, such as a screw, or by gluing, or the like. While these methods work well, there are concerns associated with each. The screws commonly used are small and therefore difficult to handle in a manufacturing operation. The utilization of an adhesive in a manufacturing operation is difficult to control. For example, the adhesive may attract foreign objects such as dirt or dust, or it may transfer to the hands of the installer, or it may seep beyond the edge of the handle. The knob or handle may break off over time as a result of weak adhesive bond.
Thus there is a need in the art for a knob or handle which is easy to attach to a door during a manufacturing operation and is durable over the life of the product.